


You're my one in six billion

by dezzaur



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezzaur/pseuds/dezzaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas hid his abusive relationship since high school. It has gotten worse, he doesn't know how long he can hide it. Axel wants to help him out but, couldn't when Roxas keeps refusing his help. Xemnas x Roxas at first. Akuroku later with a side pairing Soriku. TW- abuse, rape, drugs, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic a long time ago... I fell in love with this story, unfortunately, I lost so many chapters for this story, only this one survived. I'll write more soon. I'm not good at writing, bare with me, please!  
> Enjoy.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

The sound of glass plates and cup break can be heard from miles, "BASTARD!" Roxas spat with venom. Roxas' fists have formed into a ball… _Calm down, Roxas, remember the anger rule; take in breath… 1...2…3… yes, that is it. Breathe._ He closes his eyes. _Roxas, just breathe._ He then opens his cerulean blue eyes and see those lies behind his glorious golden bronze eyes. Roxas' whole body shakes in an aggravating way yet in fear, "You need to tell me the fucking truth, Xemnas."

The guy with a long silver hair stood in front of me raising his eyebrow like he was nuts or something but, is amused, "What are you saying? Hell, I have no idea what are you talking about." Xemnas lies through his teeth. Roxas knows when he lies and when he tells the truth. He has watched Xemnas carefully since Xemnas starts laid his finger on him years ago… Xemnas smiles, "Darling, calm down I just got home from work… I have no time for this."

 _What_ the _fuck? How can he manage to able to smile like that, with these lies he told. What have I seen in him anyway?_ Roxas thought.

"Sweetie, you know my work schedule and I told you earlier that I will come home late." The sound of him walking up to Roxas slowly, and about to grab his hands but he snatch it away like it was on the fire.

"Fuck you!" Roxas picks up another plate to throw at him, unfortunately, Xemnas ducks. "What on the earth are you doing?!"

"You have been cheating on me!" Feeling sick to his stomach but continuing this anyway, "I am not stupid than you think! I mean, you have been coming home late with these hickeys." Hickeys, which Roxas rarely gave him one... "And, every time I sleep with you, all the sudden you have the same scent on you which aren't yours… you never wore a lavender scent " He growls, "Who is the tramp you have been fucking with anyway?! I bet it was this whore Sai—" The next thing it happens is Roxas is on against the wall; Xemnas' hand is holding his throat threatening to crush his windpipe. Coughing violently and whimpering. Tears in his blue eyes are formed and he have tried to hold them back but failed.

_Nobody knows how badly I wish for this to be over…_

"You need to shut the fuck up. You're giving me a damn headache." He hisses.

_He abuses me, rapes me, drugs me, and controls me like a dog…_

He chuckles darkly, "But sweetie, why do you care anyways?"

_He even let his friends used me…_

He slams Roxas against the wall only god knows how many he does that, and then he throws him on the hard, cold ground.

"I did everything for you! I cleaned your clothes, made you food, I even fucking gave you my love and all. You took it for granted, you bastard! What the fuck do you want from me when I have nothing left to give." Roxas finally able to breathe right. He rubs his achy throat and trying to hide the muffled sobs, "Why..."

_It is getting hard and hard to hide these scars and bruises._

"If you never start being friends with those worthless people and sit back being a good whore... and I might never think of cheating on you." Xemnas swings his fist across his face. It stung so badly, it is going to leave a mark. "I was going to leave you soon anyways."

_I should've left him in the first place…_

Roxas wipes the blood off of his lip. He didn't move his head but glares at him through his blond bang, his eyes are not able to be seen.

"Saix is now my lover." He winces as he went on, "Nothing you can do about it, whore."

Xemnas grabs his arm and bent it like a stick as the sound of a bone snapped. He screams and screams for mercy.

"S-S-Stop! Dammit!" He groans and pants. Great… a broken arm... again…he curses under his breath as he glares at this bastard. Hard.

"Nobody cares about you, you fag mutt. If it wasn't for your hot body, I could have you killed right here, right now." Roxas whimpers and then he had a desire to escape. He bit his arm and made a run for it.

Xemnas bellows, "YOU LITTLE UNGRACEFUL BITCH!" But it's too late; he clutches his honey golden hair and pulled it. "Now, now, now you little bitch! If you say a word about this, even to this redheaded friend of yours…" Xemnas whispers in his ear before he throws him across the room, "I'd make sure there is no more daytime light for you to see and no more tomorrow for him neither."

_But hey, he was my first love, I was a fucking coward and it fucking disgusts me. Why does it have to be me out of the people exist?_

Roxas' eyes are all blurry from having his head hit countless time. And tears he has shredded is making it worse. He made a little whimper sound. Xemnas walks over to the kitchen table and gets a needle out of the drawer. He and seizes Roxas completely so he couldn't move. This fucker stabs a needle on his side. Roxas' body feels nothing but pain, soon he feels so numb. About 30 seconds later, the drug starts kicked in.

_I'd do anything to make my relationship of 4 years with Xemnas disappear._

"Or I have a better idea, would you like to watch your family and friends get killed in front of you and left you alive… It'd be the only way you would stay alive and remember that they are dead because of you." He scoffs disapprovingly, "How pity… both sounds nice... I'm not really sure which to pick." Xemnas laughs. Roxas' eyes opened wide as he shivers in fear.

_I, honestly, thought I could change him, his mind, and his heart._

He has found a voice before he starts to speak, the coughing out blood interrupted. "Sta… stay away from them… I promise I'll be good…" Roxas' voice breaks as he cries out, "I promise... please… please… stay away…" Xemnas picks the small boy up and holds in his arms. "I'll be a good boy…"

_I was wrong._

Xemnas coos, "Shh.. It is ok honey, I will make everything better." His chapped lip brushes on Roxas' soft lip, it wasn't a nice kiss. It's more like rough and fills with lust… it's neither warm nor gentle. He cannot push him away… Xemnas is too strong. Here he is; a pathetic broken doll fills with false hopes.

_I'm nothing but a pathetic and worthless fool._

He wanted to puke, but he couldn't... His eyes are getting heavy.

All he have ever remembered is seeing Xemnas getting his pants off and then the darkness has swallowed him whole.

_Mom, Dad, Namine… Cloud, Sora, Leon… Demyx, Hayner, Xigbar…_

_There is a pair of beautiful emerald eyes appears on his mind,_

_Axel…_

_I'm so sorry…_

_As much as I'd love to tell you about this,_

_I couldn't._

_**I have to keep you all safe.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas hide his abusive relationship since high school. It has gotten worse, he doesn't know how long he can hide it. Axel wants to help him out but, couldn't when Roxas keeps refusing his help. Xemnas x Roxas at first. Akuroku later with a side pairing Soriku. TW- abuse, rape, drugs, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Namine and Kairi c:

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Roxas has his arm broke.

* * *

 

Two blondes are walking toward the front of dorm building where Roxas' sister is going to stay at. The trees’ leaves start to falling. The some ground are covered with leaves. The cool breeze hit their faces gently.

 _Ah._ Roxas took a small breath, “Falls is finally here!”

The strawberry blonde boy exclaimed at his little sister who is 3 years younger than him. She also is 4 inches shorter than him. Roxas is 21 years old and is a junior in college. His little sister, Namine just starts college.

Roxas’ blonde was spiky, his bangs are gelled up. He was wearing a black hoodie with the yellow/orange lettering, “HSU” or Honey State University, along with black skinny ripped jean, his legs can be thin, but he has an ass. Girls are jealous of him. He wore black converse sneakers. He has a navy cast on his broken arm. It has his friends’ signatures with a silver sharpie. His little sister did ask earlier about where this cast came from but Roxas covers it up with a common lie, “I fell.” Roxas moves his electric blue eyes upon his little sister.

Namine has her platinum blonde down, it reached her lower back, but she have a white beanie. Her eyes are so deeply blue, the ocean would be so jealous. The freckles across her nose remind him of the stars. Her skin is fair. Her cheeks are rosy red. Her body is slender, but she has curves. She wears a white glasses, she rarely wears contacts. She wore a white long sleeve v-neck with lacing on the back. It matches with skinny dark blue jean with white vans sneakers.

Namine is an art prodigy and she has decided to go to the same college as her brother. They don’t live together, Roxas is living with his boyfriend and she is going to live at the dorm with her new roommate, he forgets the name, but he thinks it was Kairi. Namine has been telling him about her and how she went to high school with her, but he never meet her. Roxas doesn’t really have time meeting her since he is with a manipulative abusive boyfriend who limits Roxas with everything. Sometimes he sneaks or gets away from his boyfriend. It is fall season and it means school starts.

Means Xemnas won't limit Roxas as much as he did to Roxas for summertime.

 

"I'm so nervous," Namine sighs, "what if the teachers doesn't like my art?" She is carrying like four pieces of baggage.

"You'll do fine, I've seen your arts. Hell, you should be a famous artist." Roxas complainants.

Namine laughs softly, "Oh please. Thank you!"

"What are you planning for your major?"

"I'm planning on being an art teacher or art therapist.”

She wishes to inspire and help the others.

 

Namine looks at her phone, and then sighs annoyingly, "Kairi is going to be a little late. She got caught up with her older sister who goes to this college. She is a junior like you. You know who Xion Blackburn is?" Roxas shakes his head. "Alright. Let's go in and find my room." Namine processes to enter the building with Roxas walks behind her.

"Where is your room?" Roxas asked curiously.

Namine looks at the piece of a paper in her hand with baggage in the other hand.

"It is on the 3th floor, number 21," she groans as they enter the elevator.

Roxas then pushes the buttons.

Finally, they arrive on the third floor, they have been looking for the number 21 on the door. And then they found the door number 21. It has the passcode with numbers on the wall. The door doesn't have the keyhole on the knob. Namine thinks of numbers and the pushes the numbers as she opens the door.

"Awesome," Namine smiles.

They walk in the simple white room with two beds. It kind of looks like a studio, but better! It even have a bathroom, living room, and kitchen. It has two big windows that show the view of the center of the school. The center is the park that have a huge willow tree in the middle. You also can see the small lake within 4 minutes walk away from the tree. The sun is setting. The beautiful blend of red, orange and yellow in the sky with a hint of pink on the clouds. Roxas adores the view, it is breathtaking. Namine loves the every moment of this view.

"The view is absolutely gorgeous. I'm jealous that you are going to see this every day."

Namine smiles at her big brother, she was going to say something but her cell rings. She answers the call.

"Hey?"

"Heeey Nammy!" The high pitched with a hint of drunken tone in the girl's voice.

"Hey, Kai. Are you drunk?"

"Mmhm," Kairi speaks softly, "I'm at the door. I need the pass code so I can get in."

Namine gives her the number then hung up. The door opens with an amazed look on this Redheaded girl's face, "Oh holy balls. This room looks amazing!"

Her body is small and thin. Her eyes are blue, but it have the hint of green around the iris. Her hair is bold but dark red. It is curly and it goes down to her shoulders. Her face is layered with makeup. White blended with black eyeshadows with a full pink lip. She wore a pink crop top with a super short black skirt. She has black closed toes wedge. She walks clumsily and you can tell she is drunk. She looks around and snooping in the room excitedly and then her eyes were caught by the view out of the windows.

"Wow. This is incredible."

"I know!" Namine couldn't agree any more with her best friend that she has known since high school.

"Kai, this is my brother, Roxas." Namine introduces.

"I'm Kairi, I've heard a lot about you. Don’t mind me when I’m drunk.” Kairi slurs, “But I’m glad I get to meet you!" She moves herself to give Roxas a friendly drunken hug.

"Hope nothing bad about me," Roxas jokingly.

They all laugh.  

Kairi is eyeing on his cast, "Hey, what happened to your arm?"

Roxas' eyes jolt down to the floor then in her eyes, "I was skateboarding and I fell."

Kairi oh'ed at this. She is too drunk to think any further questions.

Roxas mentally sighs relieved.

The girls are unpacking and the room that is once clean and simple is now messy.

Roxas smiles at his sister, "Hey Nam. I have to go and you guys look busy," he chortles, "I'm so proud of you, sis. Take care." Roxas hugs Namine as she says thanks. He says goodbye to the girls. He then walks out of their room and the building. He is walking to the parking lot where his car is. He sits down in his car. He sighs. He put his head down on the steering wheel. His face drained when he saw the clock. He is late.

 _Damn it. Damn it_ , Roxas thought before he slams on the gas.

 


	3. ch.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my story. I don't have a beta right now.
> 
> so sorry if my English sucks.

I love Roxas, but Xemnas happens :c  
\---  
Roxas drove up the driveway. He kills the engine and takes a deep breath before getting out. He processes to the house that he cannot call it a home, but he has no choices. The doe blue eyes scan the house. The house is not big or small. It is a two story house with a huge garden out front. The garden is so beautiful, Roxas nor Xemnas didn't do this. Xemnas hired a gardener, Zexion. He likes him, he is always kind to Roxas.

Roxas unlock the door and enter with Roxas crinkles his nose in disgust at the smell and the room is a little smokey. He then saw Xemnas standing in the middle of living room.

Their eyes lock up. His eyes are filled with angry.

_Shit._

"Uhm, Hello sweetie," The fake smile of his flashed at the sight of his boyfriend.

Xemnas has his long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He has the white tank top with a blue jean. The smoke rises from the cigarette in his mouth. He has a beer bottle in his right hand. And the used bottles are on the ground and on the coffee table. There are even a lot of cigarette butts in the ashtray.

"What takes you so long? It is passed seven o'clock and I don't see any food ready." Xemnas sneers.

Roxas apologetically, "I'm so sorry. It is just my sister is starting college soon and she had her dorm assignment. I want to be there for he-"

"No more excuses!" He barks interruptedly as he unbuckled the belt slowly. "I'm warning you right now if you don't get your ass in the kitchen; your ass is getting whipped."

Roxas jumps back a little and then Roxas' face darkens as he starts to walk to the kitchen, "I will start cook right away."

He made a grilled chicken with mac&cheese and then giving to Xemnas in the living room.

Xemnas takes it with no "thank you" nor looking in Roxas' eyes. His eyes were glued to the television.

Roxas sat at the table in the kitchen sighing sadly. Staring at his food on the table. It is similar to Xemnas's food.

He starts to eating and finished his plate. His ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and then closing. He heard couple voices. He peeks out of the arch between the kitchen and living room. There were two people who very suits up nicely that are talking to Xemnas. The tall, slender one had a blonde hair with a goatee and the other guy is huge! He has muscles. He is the guy who works out. He has orange hair. He is very quiet. Both are wearing black everything tux with a sunglass on. They were Luxord and Lexaeus. They are Xemnas' bodyguards. He sees that Xemnas have finished his food. Roxas then walk into the living room to grab an empty plate. These guys have their eyes on a short blonde. They are so fucking tall than Roxas.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Xemnas was so rude toward Roxas.

"I'm just getting your plate." Roxas grabs Xemnas' plate.

Xemnas growls, "Get out of here and do the dishes. We are talking business."

Xemnas push Roxas in the direction where the kitchen is. Roxas nearly lost his balance but managed to hold the plate. Roxas put the dishes in the sink and then he is standing near the arch. He is trying to eavesdropping. That is all he can get:

"Sir, this guy used all of your drug money. He even smokes most of the crack. He refuses to pay back." Luxord confirms the information to the boss.

"Honestly, I gave him a month to give back what he owes you. And he wants to be a goddamn stubborn." Lexaeus tsks.

Xemnas growls, " This bastard! I gave him the drugs and I even loan him money. I expect him to sell them and return what he owes. What the fuck happened to the money?" He looks at Luxord.

"He gambles the money away."

Xemnas scoffs at this without hesitant, "Destroy him. Destroy him in front of his family. Tell his wife, she now owes me money. It is your job, Lex."

Lexaeus, "Yes sir."

"And you, Luxord. Good job. Keep it up. Keep in check with our clients. Make sure they don't fuck me over."

Roxas couldn't bear to listen anymore. Roxas clapped his mouth as he shivers in fear, his back sidling down against the cold wall in the kitchen. _Honestly... What do I expect from him? He is a drug dealer after all he is going to kill somebody. No, this is wrong._

Roxas looks at the cell phone he took out, an Android. He can't call police or whatever if he did that. Xemnas and his men will go after him and possibly, the worse scenario is he could be killed. Xemnas even threats he would kill Roxas' family and his dearest friend, Axel if anyone ever finds out about Xemnas. Roxas just needs to get away from this. He gets up then washes the dirty dishes in the sink. He, then, rinses the clean dishes. He walks into the living room with the boys stopped talking. Xemnas' golden ones gaze upon Roxas.

"I am going to bed." Xemnas allows Roxas.

"Yeah, you go to bed. I will be right there," Xemnas says in his flirtatious tone.

Roxas rolled his eyes when he turns his back at Xemnas.

He enters the bedroom with a queen sized bed. He takes his clothes off. All he has left is pink boxer brief and Navy cast on. Roxas lays on the soft memory foam mattress with a comforter blanket. His eyes are so heavy he barely can keep them open. He then starts to doze off.

The sense of pain shot up from his lower back. "Ow!" Roxas woke up from his sleep to Xemnas stabbed an injection on Roxas' ass.

"Fuck! No fucking way you just fucking drug me in my sleep! How drunk are you?!" Roxas is frustrated with his drunken abusive boyfriend. Roxas starts to struggle to get out of his arms, but Xemnas already had restraint on him.

"Drunk enough, now shut up whore," Xemnas smirks in the most evil he can ever witness in his life.

Roxas can smell an alcohol on his breath he even can taste it in his mouth as Xemnas brushes his lip against his. Starting to french kissing him, Xemnas took over the control of his now numbed body from the effect of a drug.

The tears in the blue-eyed boy are swelled but he kept them back from falling. Xemnas moves his hand under his pink brief. The feeling of the big cold hand brushing against the blonde's groin. So unpleasant for him.

"Please stop. I don't want this!" The little blonde cries out but soon defeated by being weakened by the drugs.

"Shush my pet. It'll be over soon. Don't cry, doll," he has spoken with a tone that It sent him a chill down his back spinal. The tears fall. Roxas whimpers, "Xem...Xemnas... "

Xemnas then bite on his neck then his collarbone. He then removes his pink boxer brief. It leaves Roxas with no clothes. Xemnas has the blonde on his stomach. Roxas has no strength left to have himself on all four.

Roxas cries out as Xemnas put his hard cock urgently into Blonde's dry, tight entrance. "Xemnas! Pl..Please stop! It.. It hurts!"

The long silver headed clenches on the blonde locks and then pull toward near to his face, "I told you to shut up, you little slutty pet." He then threw his head on the bed headboard as he thrust into the blonde.

_Fuck! Fuck!_

The black starts to fill in the room.

The drug finally kicks in.  
\----  
Soon when it is over, he regains his sight but the pain remains.

His sight is blurry, but soon it has become clear. Roxas looks around, it is morning. He looks at the clock, 9:42 am. Xemnas is gone for work. Nobody is home. Roxas sighs relieved but still has the shaky voice. He is so much in pain. "Ow… my ass... so sore," Roxas sighed uncomfortably. His body trembles with anxiety.

Roxas looks under the blanket, "I'm naked and there are some bruises on my hips.. great…" He has never been feeling so dirty, he needs to take the shower to scrub those bullshit off of him. He wobbled off the bed then he accidentally tripped over a bunch of shoes Xemnas left.

_What a mess..._

The little blonde finally found his strength to get up on his feet. He put away those shoes in the closet, more like throw those shoes in anger. He walks toward the bathroom. He then put the plastic bag over the cast to prevent it from being wet. The sound of water dripping fast. Waiting for the water's cold to turn into nice steamy hot water. He went in the shower, silently sobbing for at least an hour, goddamn it. He pants and then took a deep breath before he starts washing his hair and then his wounded body.

After a shower, he dries himself and dressed up in a baggy long sleeve orange plaid buttoned jacket tucked in his skinny black ripped jeans from yesterday but he doesn't care. He ties his orange Converses. The baggy sleeve is hiding his case.

His phone rings from the top of the wide dresser. He picks it up and checks the ID number, Mom. He cannot miss any calls from his mother, she is scary whenever nobody answers her calls. He loves his mother dearly but oh boy does she have a temper and she gets worried too fast. He couldn't afford this to happen.

He answers, "Hey mom. What's up?"

The soft-spoken from the end of the line, "Hello sweetheart. Dad and I are stopping by at the college to give Namine's surprise present and I would like you to come over because I want to see you. I missed you, baby. Can you make it?"

"Yes, mom. I will meet you there in 30 minutes. Miss you too mom," Roxas smiles.

"See you there." The sound the kissing from her.

"Cya." Hung up the phone.

Roxas has no appetite for food right now.

Before he leaves, he locks the front door. As he processes to walk toward his car, he looks back at the house, _so beautiful on the outside but so ugly on the inside._ He scoffs at his thought.


	4. ch.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy. :]

Roxas arrives at the front of the college at the parking lot. He makes his way toward Namine's dorm building. Now he got in the elevator, texting Namine that he will be there in a moment. The spiky blonde exits the elevator then knocks on the door.

"Coming!" The pipsqueak voice from behind the door.

She opens the door and allows Roxas in the room meeting his sister. She is in her plain violet v-neck shirt that shows her curves and a bit of skin with a gray sweatpant. She's wearing her white glasses. Her hair is up in the messy bun style. She looks like she just woke up a few minutes ago.

"Sup? Mom and dad should be here soon so have a seat." Namine smiles warmly at her brother.

Roxas looks around the room that once was plain empty white room is now full with colorful types of furniture and pictures and crazy arts Namine drew are on the wall.

"Where is Kairi?"

"She went out to walk around on the campus."

"Oh, why didn't you join with her?" Roxas nods as he sat on the blue couch. Namine joins Roxas and turns on the television on.

"Cause I don't feel like doing it plus I can do that tomorrow or any other day if I wanna." Namine shrugs.

The show is showing How I Met Your Mother. No more than 10 minutes the sound of the door being knocked. Namine went over to the door to open. It shows their parents, the pinkette and blonde walks in and gives their daughter a hug.

The father or the wife would call him Marly, has a pink hair that reaches his shoulder. He is giving Namine a plant as a gift. He works as a florist and loves flowers and plants. He wears a pink T-shirt with a white jean with white sneakers.

The mother is giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, " I'm so proud of you baby girl." Her electric blue eyes roam the room. She had a long bleached blond hair that goes to her hips with two long strand antennae-like. She has a bitch look on her face, but she couldn't help it. It is her natural look and people always misjudge her. She does have a heart for people she cherishes. Larxene takes her coat off. She wore a tight red ruffle v-neck with black work pants that shows her perfectly figure. It matches with her new black high heels.

"Hey, mom! Hi, dad!" Namine gives her father a hug as he gives her a bear hug again. "Hey, princess. We missed you!"

Larxene walks over to Roxas to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, cookie." Larxene smiles at Roxas' face because Roxas have always hated that nickname from his mother, but she doesn't care when Roxas was younger he used to love cookies. He was known as a Cookie Monster.

She claps her hands to get people's attention. "The reason why we are here is that we have a surprise for Namine." Namine reacts in a surprising way and then it breaks into a smile.

Larxene soft-spoken, "Nam-nam. Close your eyes." Namine closed her eyes. She heard the feet paddling on the floor and the sound of little one barking. She felt the fuzzy one on her ankle and then Namine opens her eyes seeing there is a puppy in front of her. A mastiff puppy! It would go up to her waist once he gets older, but right now he is a small puppy. He had a blue ribbon around his neck, it had the bow. His eyes are so brown but big. His face is wrinkled. Ears are droopy. He had a short fur that is mix with brown and orange.

She squeals with a joy as she knees down and wrapping her arms around her new animal friend. "OHMYGOsH!thaNKYOUSOMUCH!" She adores him so much, "I'm going to name you Gromit." The puppy barks then lick her face. Namine's face is wet and sloppy, but she doesn't mind. The name that Namine gave to her pup reminds Roxas so much of this old tv show Wallace and Gromit...

Larxene smiles at her daughter, Namine. She hugged her and then her son, Roxas. She noticed something big under Roxas' left sleeve then rolls it up to see a cast. Larxene is the first person who says something, "What the fuck happens to your arm?"

"Yeah, where did you get this?" Marluxia asks in concern.

"Oh, I fell while skateboarding and crush my arm," Roxas says monotone.

"Really?" His mother refuses to believe this but lets it slide as she shakes her head, "You need to be careful next time."

"Gez mom, I'm ok, it is just a fractured arm. It is just a small thing." Roxas rolled his eyes.

" Small? Small? That is not a fucking small. It's huge." Larxene is being a stubborn, "Next time something bad happens again, You don't need to be hesitant to call us. Please?"

"Okay, mom." Roxas couldn't help it but break a smile.

They stayed at there for at least another hour. Roxas keep looking at the time making sure that he is still safe being out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Larxene, ok?


	5. ch.5

Roxas enters the house, seeing no Xemnas around. _Thank heavens..._

Roxas went to the kitchen to take out the pan and pot. He starts to cooking a juicy steak with mashed potatoes. While they are busying being cooked, Roxas processes to grab a jar of gravy. Roxas loves mashed potatoes with gravy. He then placed plates on the table. The food is done and is on the plate. Roxas sits and waited for Xemnas to get home.

He should be home soon...Roxas looks at the clock.

_Tick Tock._

_Tick Tock._

Roxas heard the door open so he went over by the doorframe, "Hel-..."

Xemnas has two tall guys behind him. The guy has a flat, dirty blonde hair with a beanie. His eyes are blue, but it has the light shade of gray. His skin is so pale, so fairly white. It looks like he rarely comes out. His black shirt is so tight with the old worn-out jean. He has white sneakers. The person next to him has brown chocolate eyes. His hair is short and black, he has a stubble only on his chin. He wore a red tank top to show off his muscles. He had a midnight blue sweatpants matching with his red sneakers. His skin is naturally tan.

"Seifer… Rai… Really Xemnas? Does it have to be today?" Roxas spat angrily.

The boys grin when they heard their names, Seifer has the most crooked teeth unlike Rai's. Rai's smile is full white teeth, but you cannot trust with this guy who smiles like this.

Xemnas frowns at Roxas. Xemnas is wearing his business suit and the tie is loose. His hair is back down to his shoulder and is gelled. He has a cigarette between his lip.

"Yes. Now get ready in the guest room, they will be up there soon."

"NO!"

He then blows the smoke at Roxas' face as the small coughs come out of the blonde's mouth.

"I just fucking cook dinner. I haven't eaten yet and," Roxas moves his hands between himself and Xemnas, "you see, it was supposed to be _two of us._ " Roxas growls.

Xemnas sighs then grab a full of golden locks.

The blonde cries out.

"What did I say?" Xemnas' grip is so tight it hurts.

"I say, get ready, bitch." Xemnas has spoken so quietly but with so much vile.

Xemnas moves, dragging Roxas who is protesting toward the bathroom to open the mirror cabinet. There are so many varies of pills and even drugs like Oxy, cocaine, and ecstasy. He grabs a bottle of Viagra and ecstasy. He spread them on the table in the bathroom and take one pill per drug. Xemnas shoved both pills down the blonde's throat. He pinched the blonde nose and covered his mouth to make Roxas swallow.

"Now. Let me repeat myself. _Get. Fucking. Ready._ " Xemnas growls in the warning way as he threw Roxas on the ground.

Roxas whimpers then crawl backward to get the support from the doorframe to have him stand up. He limps in the hallway and then entering the guest room.

The room is empty, but it has a bed with a small table with drawers. Roxas shakily stripping his clothes off as he lays on the bed.

It doesn't take any more than twenty minutes to have the both drugs kick in. Roxas feels euphoric and giggly. The good feeling goes to his lower part. He gets sexual aroused. His cock desires for some touch. His mind is gone tonight.

Rai and Seifer came in the room. Both are in their underwears with a bulge.

"C mon here boy." Rai honeyed, with this voice he cannot be trusted but drugs are already taking over little blonde's mind, body, and soul. So he would be careless. Rai pull down his underwear as Seifer sit back on the bed with his hand under his own boxer.

Roxas crawls on his four despise his case, he still moves toward the edge of the bed, his big blue eyes draw up Rai's hard cock. His ass is up in the air, showing the view that Seifer can see.

"Suck it, suck it like a good boy," Rai has his hand on golden locks and move him near to his hard cock. Roxas put it in his mouth and start sucking.

Rai moans and Seifer enjoys the show that he starts to stroke himself before going behind Roxas and starts smacking his ass.

"Oh fuck."

Seifer put the lube on his hard cock as he shoves himself into the little blonde. Roxas flinches a little but continuing blowing Rai. Seifer moans, "s-so tight.."

Within an hour or two, Rai and Seifer switch their turn and put Roxas in different sexual positions.

After when the boys are done with him. They left exhausted Roxas on the bed.

Roxas was shakily uncontrollable and the blonde bang hides his teary eyes as he whimpers. He isn't happy. He hates it. He always regrets this. The drug is wearing off. He tried to stand up but feels so weak. He used the night table for a support until he can stand up.

_Fuck._

He is all achy and worn out. He has the need to take a shower. He makes his way out of the room and ignores the boys in the living room. He walks into the bathroom. He looks up at the mirror tiredly. His blonde is messy. He has hickeys all over his torso. Xemnas set up the rule that nobody else's hickeys can go over Roxas' chest. The bruises are still on his hips from yesterday. He sighs and rubs his neck. He covers his case with a plastic bag. He took his shower then came out to dry himself. He went to the master bedroom to put on the t-shirt with a basketball short.

He sits on the bed with his phone in his hands.

The screen shows that he has 2 voicemails and 4 texts messages... One of the voicemails was from his college best friend Demyx and another one from his cousin, Sora. Roxas decides to check the texts first before listening to the voicemails. He scans the phone screen- all texts were from Hayner, his childhood best friend.

_Hey! guess what!_

_Roxas. I'm asking Olette out tonight. Finally!_

_Olette and I are an item now._

and another text is from Xigbar,

_Yo kiddo, Demyx has great news._

Roxas went back to the missed calls, listening to a voicemail from Demyx,

_Roxy! Guess what?! No, I'm not gonna let you guess, I passed lifeguard test! I'm now a lifeguard. OHMYGAWD! I actually got a job for next summer! I'm going to call Xiggy and tell him right now! Call me back when you get this call._

Roxas shakes his head smiling before listen to Sora's,

_Roxyyyy, we gotta chill soon. Call whenever you can._

Roxas places his phone on the night table next the bed. He is too exhausted to call them both back. He starts to drift away.


	6. ch.6

The school has started for Roxas and he has his cast off. His arm is now healed.   
-  
Roxas is sitting in the class. He has a red v neck but is also wearing a black jacket with a beige skinny jean. He has three classes. He got psychology, chemistry, and health. Right now is time for his last class, Chemistry. His teacher name is Vexen Even but is called Mr.Even. He is strange but extremely awesome with chemistry. It is a few minutes before the class ends.

"Alright, you have the assignment to do and it is due Tuesday next week!" The class groans. Homework already?? Roxas scoffs at his thought, fuck it.  
“Class is dismissed!” the booming voice from the mad scientist. The students get up and leave the class.

Roxas starts to walk in the hallway. Roxas has his head hung down, his eyes on the floor sighing before he sees the red-headed, black headed, and the blondie. Namine has her pale pink knitted sweater and black short jean. The white socks go over her knees. Her black ankle boots are cute. She has a black beanie. 

"Roxas!" His little sister exclaims before she adjusts her glasses.

"Roxas, you remember Kairi from the other day." They had no response from Kairi. She has the red hoodie. Her eyes are hidden by wearing the sunglass, her hair is covered because the hood is up. She wore gray sweatpants. She had her hands shoved in the hoodie pocket. She has a frown on her face. She doesn't look so happy. 

"Excuse Kairi. It's her time of the month and she's suffering from a hangover." Kairi grunts then the raven-haired girl glares at Kairi and telling her to stop being a whiny bitch. 

Namine shakes her head at the girls, "And this is her sister, Xion." 

Namine finally introduced the raven-haired girl, her eyes are turquoise, bright blue. The eyeliner makes her eyes look bigger. Her hair is short curly, but it has a few blue streaks on her bang. The body of hers is thin with tiny wrists. She is a little taller than Kairi but is the same height as Roxas. Her high heels just make her look taller. She wore a small black sweater with no bra and the white ripped jeans, front, and back. Her clothes are revealing her toned belly. She has a few piercings: septum, belly button, and the hips. That is where Kairi got the idea of clothes from… As she starts to speak, she has a tongue ring. 

"Heya Roxas. You can call me Xi if you wanna." She smiles warmly. She may look tough outside but her smile is genuine and it tells the otherwise, that she is kind.

"Hey, Xi. How come I don't see you around?"

"I came here in my freshman year but left to a different college for my sophomore year, but I didn't like it there, it honestly sucks over there so I came back here," Xion explains as Roxas nods. 

“That's cool, what is your major?”

“Zoologist, I adore animals. I love to study them, they are extraordinary. The way they think, eat, and there are so many different species out there I need to find.” Xion rambles about how many animals are similar to us, the humans. 

“Oh! I got to have you meet my favorite teacher, Mrs. Jane.” Xion turns her head to talk to Namine. “Mrs. Jane may love animals, but she also loves drawing. She has so many arts of animals she has seen. She is an art teacher.”  
“I actually will have her tomorrow, I haven’t met her yet. I’m nervous what if she doesn’t like my art.” 

“Girl, you worry too much. I promise she will love your arts. Plus she is really nice and flexible. If you have problems, you can always go up to her and she will help you out right away.”

“Yeah, she is right. Sissy, you’re such a worrywart. You just gotta believe in yourself.” Roxas throws his arms around her neck. 

Namine smiles gratefully, “Thank you, I will do my best.” 

“Atta girl!” Xi hugs Namine and then took a look at Roxas with a deep thinking express on her face.

“You know what Roxas? You, I mean your looks do really remind me of my baby cousin’s boyfriend. You do look like him. Hell, you do look like his older version self.” Xion laughs as she takes out her phone to search the photo of this guy she was talking about.

“Here it is, see I’m not crazy.” 

"Whoa, You do look like him," Namine drops her jaw.

She was right, there is a picture of a guy that looks like Roxas. His hair is a little darker than Roxas’ but his eyes are similar to Roxas’. His face is small and baby-like. He has the opened book in his hands. He has a black glasses, Roxas assumed he only wore them as a reading glasses. He was smiling and it showed his braces. 

Xion then swipes another picture but this time it has the black haired with the same guy. They were sitting at the table doing their homework. The same guy from another picture is working on his homework, but the raven-haired seems to be distracted and stares at the blonde. This guy has a spiky black hair and his eyes are striking gold. He has a half smile on his face, he looked like he is in love with him.

“That is my cousin Vantas and the blonde one is his boyfriend, Ventus.”


	7. ch.7

Over times, Xion and Roxas became good friends. He found out pretty cool things about her: She plays the drums. She is in the swim team since she was a little girl. Xion has a lot of wild animals, mainly raccoons and foxes as a pet growing up. Roxas found out more about her family, before college, Xion and Kairi used to live with Nana. They don’t have parents. She has four cousins but doesn’t get along with these families except for Vantas’ family. Her aunt and uncle are Aerith and Zack. Vanitas recently graduated high school but doesn’t want to go to college but his boyfriend who's still in high school, do want go to college. They are a year apart.

They continue talking at the library until Roxas felt something in his pocket. He takes out the phone and read the text from Axel,  
Come over. I’m bored. Riku and Sora are making out on my couch…

He shakes his head smiling,   
Will do. I might bring over my new friend. Is that alright?

He looks at Xion, “Hey Xi. I’m gonna go over my friend’s place I’d like you guys meet. He is my best friend and I know you’d like him.”

“Sure.” Xion smiles.

His blues draws to his phone screen,   
K.  
\--  
K.  
His green ones roam from the phone screen to his silver-headed friend sucking the shit out of the short brunette boy’s face.

“Alright ew. I don’t really need to see this 24/7, but Roxas is coming over with his new friend.”

Sora peeps up, “Roxas? He didn’t call me back for awhile.” 

“He probably got busy, but you can ask when he gets here.” Riku shrugs.   
Sora smiles at his lover, “I love you Riku.”  
Riku kissed on Sora’s forehead before he mumbles I love you back. 

Sora gets up and walks toward the patio. sliding the french door. He takes a cigarette box out of his pocket. He put a cig stick in between his lips, dragging a poison in his lungs as he lit the lighter then exhaling so the smoke can escape his mouth. Axel joins outside with Sora. He already has the cigarette lit. 

They were quiet for a moment before Axel clears his throat, Sora looks at him.

“Roxas changed and it actually worries me.” Sora hung down his head on his hand that is standing on the patio fence. The cigarette is in his other hand.

“How bad is it?” Sora sighs.

“Eh… He starts to lie a lot.” Axel shakes his head.

“I kinda figured that out.. He always got these mystery injuries. He always seems to avoid. Roxas even said I was just imagining shit…” Sora laughs bitterly, “honestly, I don’t like his boyfriend at all. I think he is the reason why Roxas is this way, but he never talks bad about his relationship and I don’t know this much between him and Xemnas. Neither did Namine and his family… it is really pissing me off to the end.” 

Axel didn’t say anything, just continuing listening to Sora ranting.

“I miss the ol’ Roxas. This motherfucker just has to come in his life and snatch him away from us.” Sora softens his voice but there is a growl, his voice hadn't cracked nor was he crying, but Axel could tell he was sad. Sora was right, Axel hate Xemnas so much he just want to take Roxas away but Roxas kept refusing his help and admit his relationship was terrible. Axel couldn't blame him, fuck. Xemnas was his roxas’ first love. 

Axel’s apartment door is being knocked and Sora stares at his cigarette sadly, he then sighs taking one more drag then flicked the cig butt out of his hand.   
“He must be here.” 

Axel gets rid of his cigarette by putting it in the ash bowl that is already full with cigarette butts. Sora and Axel walk inside smiling, smiling like nothing is bothering them. They completely fool the people.  
\--  
Riku was the one who opened the door, Roxas and Xion walked in and greeting. Sora pounced on Roxas with his the best possible loudest voice, “Roxxxxyyyyy I miss youu!!!” 

Roxas wince but at the same time he laughs and hugs him back, “Geez Cuz. You don’t really need to scream in my ear. You’re gonna make my ears bleed.”  
“Bu-But Roxas! You haven’t called me back!” Sora whines.

“I’m sorry Sor, I have been so extremely busy with school, homework, and cleaning the house and shit like that.” It wasn’t a lie, it was true.

Riku takes Sora off of Roxas as Axel notices Xion.

“Hello new fella, I’m Axel.”

Riku looks at Xion, “I’m Riku, and this is my fiance, Sora. Please excuse his loudness.”

“I’m Sora, I’m Roxas’ favorite cousin.”

“I’m Xion. Call me Xi. It is really nice to meet you guys.” Xion smiles.  
\--  
Xion, sora, and Riku are sitting on the couch playing Mario kart 8 on Wii U. Roxas and Axel sit back and watches, cheering for the people. Xion finished first with Luigi, Riku came in second with Bowser and Sora came in 3rd with Toad. Sora groans, "so fucking close.."

Xion stood up and screams, "Oh yeah! Who is the number one?"

Sora screams for a rematch. Riku just sits there watching amused. This time Xion and Sora are the ones who is playing. Axel stands up and Roxas asked where he was going, "I'm gonna smoke out on the patio. Wanna come?"

Roxas nods and walks his way behind Axel. 

The vibration in Roxas' pocket, he took out the phone and read the text from his boyfriend,  
Won't be home until the next day after tomorrow. Business. 

Roxas squints his eyes and his face expression shows angry and hurt. He shoves it in his pocket. Roxas thoughts, Unfuckingbelievable. He is going to cheat on me again. Focus Roxas, man the fuck up. His heart drops in his stomach. Roxas cover up his pain with a smile.  
Roxas walks outside seeing Axel smoking.

"Hey, Ax. Can I crash here tonight?"

Axel looks a little surprised, "Is your boyfriend ok with this?" it is a little unusual for Xemnas to allows Roxas so easily. Axel have known about Roxas’ relationship and how Xemnas seem to be manipulative toward Roxas.

"Of course." He smiles.

"Awesome! We're gonna have so much fun."

"YES! I won!" The boy's voice so loud, it got the boys in patio jumps. Roxas walks inside, seeing Sora stands up throwing his fists in the air.

Xion was laughing and snorting, "You are such a dork." 

Sora pout, " ‘M not!"

Riku kissed Sora's forehead, "you're adorkable."

Sora crosses his arms and lets the hmph sound out.

Xion grabs a small bag and a sock from her purse. She takes the glass pipe out of the sock. "Anybody wanna smoke weed?" 

Axel smiles beamed at Xion, "Xi, you totally read my mind."

Xion starts to pack weed in the hand size blue bowl. Lit the bowl. She keeps her breath in then exhaling. She passes to Riku and Sora, then Axel. Now it's Roxas' turn. He took a hit. They all took a few hits before they feel like floating on the cloud. 

\--Three hours go by--

Sora stands on the couch, in front of Riku, Sora was acting like a kite while Riku was holding an invisible string.

"Everybody! Look! I'm a human kite!" Sora exclaims as everybody else are laughing. 

“What the fuck Sor,” Roxas laughs and snorts every time he took a breath. His silly, yet cute laughs is like a music to Axel’s ears. Axel looks at Roxas smiling as Roxas talks to Sora and Riku before they’re leaving. Axel could get lost in his beautiful voice, not bothering to pay attention to anything else. 

“Hey Axel,” Xion is attempting to get Axel’s attention for second time so she starts throwing a paper airplane that Riku made earlier. Nearly poke Axel’s eye, “Whoaaaa watch it!”

“Oops! Sorry dude! Can I have a cup of water?”

“Yeah sure.”

Xion stands up on her feet and walk in the small kitchen, “Axel?!”

Axel still sits on the floor with Roxas. Did not stir, “yeah!?

“Which cabinets have cups?”

“It is above the sink!”

“found it!”

Xion came back with the water in the cup, “Geez, I have a bad case of cotton mouth.”

Axel realizes Sora and Riku were gone.  
“Hey, where are Sora and Riku?” Axel was baffled.

“They left.” Roxas is the one who answers Axel's question.  
“They left?”  
“Man, you’re stoned.” Roxas laughs, shaking his head. “Yeah ,whatever.” Axel pushes Roxas lightly and they were laughing. 

Little Roxas does know, It is not because Axel was stoned, but it was because he was busy staring at Blonde’s beautiful face and was lost in his gorgeous voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Later Axel called for two boxes of pizza and they all stuffed. Xion got sleepy and bid to go home. “Text me whenever dudes,” Xion spoke before leaving.

Axel walked to the patio and Roxas went out with him and asked him how have he been since he came back from marines. Axel has been telling Roxas about his time in the marines. He has his training for a year and for another two years he has been working at the Marines. 

“It was cruel and rough for the few years. I even had my hair shaved on the first day. I can have it grow out so I had it up in the ponytail or a bun. The Boss always yell and yell.. I honestly thought my ears were about to explode. I even couldn't sleep for three days straight when I get there. The training may be rough. Nonetheless, it gave me strength, dignity, and respect. Also, I’ve seen so many things that I’ll never think that I’d get used to it. And it is pretty much of it.” Axel takes a drag of his cigarette and then flicked the ash.

“Wow,” Roxas admires Axel’s courage and determination. It actually sounds terrifying.  
Roxas is slurping his coffee as Axel drinking his beer bottle.  
“I don’t know why you still like coffee,” Axel repulses at Roxas drinking a cup of coffee.  
“What? It is good! I cannot live without it.” Roxas laughs at Axel’s disgusted look.

"Coffee is my life." Roxas shrugs as Roxas smiles, he feels so warm inside. He really missed his Redheaded friend. 

Axel looks at the blonde before he spokes, “You still love this bastard?”

Roxas knew this time would be coming. 

Axel and Roxas have been the best friend since seventh grade. Axel already knew who Xemnas was. Roxas met him when Axel and Roxas were in their junior year and Xemnas in his senior year in high school. Axel hated him, he fucking loathed him. He has a suspicion with Xemnas when they went out; Roxas started being secretive with stuff that Axel and Roxas used to always talking about with no problems. Axel dropped it a long time ago because he knew that fact Xemnas was Roxas’ first boyfriend or his first relationship. Axel wanted to there for him but couldn’t because he was already enlisted to become a Marine. These whole three years he hoped Roxas somehow breaks off with Xemnas or anything is possible for him to leave his boyfriend. 

Axel mentally shakes his head in a defeated way when Roxas said, “Ax, of course, I do.” it's a complication.

"Ah," Axel hesitated to ask a question before he inhales his cancer stick. "How are you guys doing?"

"We have been doing great! Thanks for asking." Roxas smiles as Axel nods his head as he finishes his cigarette. Both boys went back inside.  
Axel opened the fridge and grab a beer. He drinks it and realized he had a question for Roxas. “Hey, Roxy.”  
“You wouldn't ever stop calling me this.” Roxas sighed at Axel.  
“I'm not planning on it anytime.” Axel laughs, “but, uhm. I heard from a little bird that you had your arm broke? You fell and broke it? Really?”

“Yes really. I was skateboarding and fell. That is how it happens.” Roxas smiled. “But it's healed so I'm fine.”

"Honestly, I didn't know you skateboard." Axel raises his eyebrow up.

"Oh yeah.." Roxas nervously laughs. 

"Can you show me some moves?" Axel asks.

"Someday!" Roxas spokes too fast without thinking. Roxas knows he can't do skateboard. He is terrible at it. 

"I will show you when I get my own skateboard."

"Didn't you just have one I mean how don't you have a skateboard?" Axel is baffled.

"Yes. Yes, I broke my skateboard while I got my arm broken." 

Axel's green eyes look in Roxas' eyes like he is trying to figure out if Roxas was telling the truth or not. He is very skeptical about this. He finished the beer then throw in the trash can. Axel drops it because he doesn't want to ruin their reunion over his bastard boyfriend. So Axel changed the subject about Sora being high another day.

Roxas is classically good at lying. That is he has been doing to everybody. He lies about his relationship with Xemnas by sugarcoating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xxx
> 
> Sorry for a long time to post a new chapter. My life got too crazy so I can only post new chapters whenever I can. :( I still don't have a beta and I recently lost a motivation to write this story. I'm trying my best.


End file.
